vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Queen of Sheba)
Summary Caster of Midrash is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru during the Grand Orders. Her True Name is Queen of Sheba, The legendary queen that anyone would have heard of at least once. Till today, she remains a mystery, shrouded in enigma. She is mentioned in the Book of Kings of the Old Testament, and in the New Testament. An enigmatic queen ruling over the "Kingdom of Sheba", located south of Jerusalem. However, there is no precise evidence to ascertain the existence of the Queen and her kingdom. At one of the kingdom's possible sites, Ethiopia, there is a wondrous national myth that the Queen of Sheba and King Solomon wedded, and the Queen became the matriarch of their first empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Magecraft and Three Enigmas Name: Caster of Midrash, Queen of Sheba, Bilqis, Makeda Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Half-Djinn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Martial Arts, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Fog Manipulation, Flight (Via Fog), Teleportation, Duplication, Weapon Creation (Able to form weapons such as clubs or boxing gloves out of fog), Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Via Three Enigmas), Supernatural Luck, Time Manipulation (Slowed down Raum's accelerated time back to normal levels in the Salem sub-singularity), Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Preparation, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with D-Rank Strength, she should be comparable to EMIYA. Fought against Jaguar Man, Sanson and Robin Hood), higher with Magecraft (As a mage from the Age of Gods, she should be somewhat comparable to Medea. Fought against Elizabeth Brave, contributed to the defeat of Demon God Raum) and Three Enigmas (As a B-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, it is comparable to Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to fight and keep up with Jaguar Man) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Tens of meters with Magecraft, higher with Three Enigmas Standard Equipment: Djinn Lantern Intelligence: Sheba is blessed sharp wit and sagacity that made her capable of challenging King Solomon with riddles as well as the precognitive ability to match Solomon in a duel of clairvoyance adapting to what was becoming settled as the future and the past through the three enigmas. Fires and foremost however, Sheba is highly intelligent in regards to prosperous business ventures, so much so that profits, money, and treasure are described as being the very blood and breath that circulate through her mind and body, an aspect that is aided by both her ability to see into the future and her keen memory that allows her to clearly see what people said ages ago and brings that up again the most critical moments. Her discerning eye is so keen that she is able to appraise the worth of any object with a glance as well as analyze the actions of her opponents in the same manner. She is also an incredibly skilled magus compared to Circe, the self-proclaimed "Queen Witch" who taught Medea everything she knows. Her efforts slowed down the accelerated flow of time within the Salem sub-singularity, buying time for Chaldea to arrive and resolve it. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. She is incredibly money-grubbing and can be distracted be potential business ventures. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Three Enigmas: Three Riddle Tellings:' The Noble Phantasm of the Queen of Sheba. Three spirit demons (jinn) that serve her manifest, and present the enemy with difficult (physical) questions. The three jinns are respectively called "Achat", "Shtayim", and "Shalosh". Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Sheba's A-rank Magic Resistance makes her untouchable to modern magi and allows only the most powerful and oldest spells from the Age of Gods to even affect her. She can also shrug off magical effects such as Mind Manipulation, Petrification, and Spatial Manipulation with ease. *'Territory Creation:' A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. At C-Rank she can construct a territory beneficial to her. She becomes the queen of a small kingdom concealed by an ephemeral, often unstable mirage. Personal Skills *'Spiritual Vision:' The formation of a barrier in the surroundings through firm, and fair transactions. Not just the appraisal of material things, even the suspicious conduct of enemies during battle cannot escape from her eyes. *'Demon God's Wisdom:' The blessed sharp wit and sagacity that made her capable of challenging King Solomon with riddles. *'Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. The legendary queen of the "Kingdom of Sheba" that captivated people even of future times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Servants Category:Genies Category:Royal Characters Category:Foxes Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6